SBFW Rumble
|platforms = Picon |released = November 23, 2018 |genre = Crossover, fighting}} SBFW Rumble (spuːf-wə-ˈrʌmb(ə)l) is a crossover fighting game, developed by PI exclusively for the Picon. Gameplay Gameplay in the SBFW Rumble differs from many fighting games as it uses the exact same style established in the Super Smash Bros. series. Instead of winning by depleting an opponent's life bar, players seek to launch their opponents off the stage and out of the map. Characters have a damage total which rises as they take damage, represented by a percentage value that measures up to 999%. As a character's percentage rises, the character can be knocked progressively farther by an opponent's attacks. To knock out an opponent, the player must knock that character outside the arena's boundaries in any direction. When a character is launched off the stage, the character can attempt to "recover" by using jumping moves and abilities to return to the stage. Some characters have an easier time recovering onto the stage than others due to their moves and abilities. Additionally, some characters vary in weight, with lighter characters being easier to launch than heavy characters. Each character also has their own palette swaps, in case more than one player want to player as the same character. They are two versions of battles. The first is with a timer and you can be knocked off the stage infinite times, and the second version is where you have a set amount of lives, and are out of the game as soon as they are all lost. The game also includes items, which players can use to their advantage. The most well-known item, however, has to be the "Rumble Tumble", which gives the player a brief special attack which guarantees at least one knock-out. The player can level up, depending on how well do in matches and how many achievements they have. Modes *Brawl - The main mode. Up to eight players can battle it out on a stage of their choice! *Story Mode - A 2D Platformer-like mode for one player. *Online - Exactly the same as the "Brawl" mode, except it is played over the internet. Players can create their own lobbies, or join random matches. It can be played "For Fun" or "For Victory". "For Fun" is for casual players, though "For Victory" is for players all competing against each other for the "#1 Victory Royale". The online mode also has monthly tournaments. *Rally - The "Rally" modes sees up to four players fighting off computer players that continuously fall from the sky to see how many they can knock out before they, themselves, get knocked out. *Stage Creator - Players can create their own stages to use in the "Brawl" mode. Story In Story Mode, characters from various SBFW dimensions are invited to a fighting competition. However, a mysterious villain shows up and transports the competitors to different dimensions, so it's up to Temmie to save the day! Along the way, Temmie will recruit more fighters to play as. Characters The game contains 56 characters. Only a mere 10 are unlocked by default, the rest need to be unlocked through Story Mode, Brawl or Rally. In the latter two, characters are unlocked every ten minutes. All= Rumbleadam.png|Adam - Basket Sponge Rumblearianagrande.png|Ariana Grande - Rumbleavram.png|Avram - Livin' With The Squid Rumblecipher.png|Bill Cipher - SpongeBob n' Stuff Rumblebingflop.png|Bing & Flop - The ESB & SBFW Show Rumblecalaz.png|Calaz - SBFW: The Series Rumblecaptainunderpants.png|Captain Underpants - SpongeBob Movies Rumblecaptainwhiskers.png|Captain Whiskers - SpongeBob Fanon Rumblecolin.png|Colin - A Light Start Rumblecrash.png|Crash - Pampers: The Series Rumbledawn.png|Dawn - Tales of Dawn Rumbledoodlebob.png|DoodleBob - DoodleBob and the Magic Pencil Rumbledrgaylord.png|Dr. Gaylord - Reckless and Retired Rumbleesa.png|Esa - The Esa Chronicles Rumbleferb.png|Ferb - idek Rumblefluffward.png|Fluffward - SpongeBob Fanon Rumblefortniter.png|Fortnite''r'' - Fortnite 2 Rumblegolfpecks.png|Golfpecks256 - The ESB & SBFW Show Rumblegru.png|Gru - SpongeBob Movies Rumblehoopla.png|Hoopla! - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach Rumblejake.png|Jake - SBFW Go! Rumblejohnmcclane.png|John McClane - Die Hard Rumblekobe.png|Kobe - Basket Sponge Rumblelightbob.png|LightBob - SpongeBob n' Stuff Rumblemaja.png|Maja - SpongeBob Fanon Rumblemindy.png|Mindy - SpongeBob SquarePants for Picon Rumblemrcraps.png|Mr. Craps - SpongeBob Fanon Rumblemrkrabs.png|Mr. Krabs - SpongeBob SquarePants Rumbleshicowa.png|Mr. Shicowa - Better Days Rumbleoreo.png|Oreo - Oreo bananapants inc Rumbleowlette.png|Owlette - Zero Plot Whatsoever Rumblepaddy.png|Paddy - SpongeBob Fanon Rumblepampers.png|Pampers - Pampers: The Series Rumblepatch.png|Patch - The Patch and SpongeBob Show Rumblepatrick.png|Patrick - SpongeBob SquarePants Rumblepenisman.png|PenisMan - PenisMan Rumbleplankton.png|Plankton's Robot of Robot-dun - SpongeBob SquarePants??? Rumblepluto.png|Pluto - SpongeBob With Pluto Rumblepolar.png|Polar - SBFW Go! Rumbleralphandv.png|Ralph & Vanellope - Wreck-It Ralph Rumbleredbob.png|RedBob - SpongeBoobblalaBoBbadanaBloda Pants Rumbleredflanders.png|Red Flanders - Discord Crib Rumblerex.png|Rex - NKC Rumblerobbierotten.png|Robbie Rotten - SpongeBob n' Stuff Rumblesagwa.png|Sagwa - SpongeBob & Sagwa Rumblesandy.png|Sandy - SpongeBob SquarePants Rumblespongebob.png|SpongeBob - SpongeBob SquarePants Rumblespongebot.png|SpongeBot - SBFW Go! Rumblesquidclone.png|SquidClone - Roommates Rumbletsquidward.png|Squidward - SpongeBob SquarePants Rumbletemmie.png|Temmie - SpongeBob n' Stuff Rumblethefifthdoctor.png|The Fifth Doctor - Zero Plot Whatsoever Rumbletimmy.png|Timmy the Twina - Leader Plankton! Rumbletina.png|Tina - SpongeBob Fanon Rumbletravis.png|Travis - SBFW Go! Rumbleyubianfuwang.png|Yu Bianfu-Wang - SpongeBob & Sagwa |-|Default= Rumblecalaz.png|Calaz - SBFW: The Series Rumbledoodlebob.png|DoodleBob - DoodleBob and the Magic Pencil Rumblehoopla.png|Hoopla! - Hoopla's Fantastic Beach Rumblemaja.png|Maja - SpongeBob Fanon Rumbleowlette.png|Owlette - Zero Plot Whatsoever Rumblepampers.png|Pampers - Pampers: The Series Rumblepluto.png|Pluto - SpongeBob With Pluto Rumblespongebob.png|SpongeBob - SpongeBob SquarePants Rumbletemmie.png|Temmie - SpongeBob n' Stuff Rumbletravis.png|Travis - SBFW Go! Stages The game includes 59 stages, most stages "belonging" to each character, except stages such as the "SBFW" stage (which serves as the equivalent of Super Smash Bros.' "Battlefield"). Trivia *PolarTem has stated that should the game spawn a series, each game will feature a different 'cover fighter' and properties both old and new will be represented. Disclaimer All artwork used to create the character roster belongs to their respective owners. Should an artist contact me about this article, I shall give them credit where deserved. Category:Picon Category:PolarTem Category:2018 Category:Fighting Category:Fighters Category:SBFW Rumble Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:PI Category:T Category:Under Construction Category:Video Games Rated T Category:2018 Video Games